Just A Kiss
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Jack Se situe entre la S2 et le debut de la S3 Songfic


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur  
>je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide<br>C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement  
>j'écris comme je parle donc voila...<br>Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en  
>ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.<br>Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Torchwood - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc je m'en excuse.  
>Pairing : JackIanto Se situe entre la S2 & le debut de la S3

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de LadyAntebellum "Just A Kiss"

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent. 

**Just A Kiss**

**POV Jack**

_lyin' here with you so close to me_

_it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_caught up in this moment_

_caught up in your smile_

Son sourire, tout dépend des moments me fait souffrir car pour moi je suis tombé amoureux de lui et je l'aime.

Mais c'est dur de ce battre face a ces sentiments...

_i've never opened up to anyone_

_so hard to hold back when i'm holding you in my arms_

_we don't need to rush this_

_let's just take this slow_

J'avoue que je me suis jamais ouvert en lui disant mes sentiments, mais j'avoue qu'avec Ianto c'est différent.

Quand je le prend dans mes bras j'essaye de ne pas penser a tout ca.

Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je ne veux rien brusquer. Car quelques fois ses moments peuvent être unique

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_and i don't want to mess this thing up_

_i don't want to push too far_

Un jour Ianto m'a dit **"laisse toi te détendre pour une fois ne sois pas toujours au dessus de tout"** et il m'a embrassé un soir qu'on était dehors, après avoir diné dans Cardiff, d'habitude il essaye de pas trop se faire remarqué par rapport sur le fait qu'on est ensemble mais la il m'avait pris par surprise et je n'ai donc rien dit.

_just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one i've been waiting for my whole life_

_so baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Je me suis senti bien rien qu'avec son baiser, c'est fou comme mon attirance va pour Ianto, j'avoue que depuis qu'il est avec moi je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs, car il me rendait mieux puis il avait des choses a partager.

Je n'ose toujours pas lui dire **"Je t'aime" **

_i know that if we give this a little time_

_it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_it's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right _

Je sais que quelque fois il veut aller doucement que ca soit l'"amour" mais mon instinct de predateur me fait être au dessus.

Je pense que peut-être j'irais plus doucement quand je serais un peu plus capable de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui.

**"Mais comme je veux pas le perdre, je vais doucement, car il pourrait changer d'attitude envers moi" ** pensa Jack

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_and i don't want to mess this thing up_

_i don't want to push too far_

_just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one i've been waiting for my whole life_

_so baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_no i don't want to say goodnight_

_i know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_tonight_

_tonight_

_tonight_

Il a voulu m'amener chez lui ce soir la, pour qu'on soit un peu tranquille car il espérait que la faille ne se déclanche pas et d'ailleurs j'espérais pas moi non plus.

Quand il a ouvert la porte de chez lui, il m'a laissé rentrer puis a fermé la porte et il m'a embrassé comme le baiser qu'on a eu dehors.

Je crois qu'il cherchait a me dire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas trop quoi, tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais a bout et que je le voulais lui et lui faire l'amour.

Il m'a retenu avant qu'on commence a enlever nos vêtements et il m'a dit **" Ce soir, changement de programme au lieu de le faire a ta manière, on le fera a ma manière, tu verra ca change mais peut-être tu risque d'aimer".**

Je savais que sa manière était douce, et cela servait quelques fois pour me détendre.

Peut-etre que c'est ce soir que tout allait se décider

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_and i don't want to mess this thing up_

_i don't want to push too far_

_just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one i've been waiting for my whole life_

_so baby i'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_with a kiss goodnight_

_kiss goodnight_

On a continué a s'embrassé puis quand on est allé dans son lit, on a vraiment fait a sa manière, tout ce qu'il faisait était vraiment doux, j'aimais, je me sentais encore vivant et ressentir que je pouvais l'aimer pleinement.

C'est vrai que cette fois ci on a pris notre temps mais bon quand on est parti du Hub, Ianto a dit **"Ce soir c'est détente"**.

Depuis qu'il m'avait invité, j'ai pensé qu'il voulait me changer les idées et a être moins tendu et cela a réussi.

Quand on avait fini, il m'embrassa puis m'a dit** "Je t'aime vraiment, Jack"**, et je lui ai répondu les mots qu'il attendait également **"Je t'aime aussi,Ianto".**

Juste après j'ai vu son sourire et il était vraiment heureux et je recraque encore sur son charme.

END


End file.
